Enchanting Plus
Enchanting Plus allows the player to pick and choose enchantments, as well as use levels to repair enchanted equipment, at the cost of more expensive enchanting. It should be noted that an enchantment table is nearly useless without at least one bookshelf. Repairing Enchanting Plus allows you to repair only armor and weapons that have been enchanted by the enchantment table (items created via Tinkers' Construct cannot be enchanted ). To repair equipment, simply place the damaged item on the enchantment table slot, and press the 'R' located under the item. It will now display the 'Repairing Cost' rather than the enchanting cost. It is important to note that the cost to repair an item must not be higher than the capacity of the table. This means that a table with no bookshelves nearby, having a level of 10, won't be able to repair heavily damaged items. Enchanting tables one might find in dungeons likely won't be immediately usable as they are almost always found without bookshelves. GUI By using the sliders to the right of the item, players can pick exactly what enchantments the player would want. Also, what level the player would want the enchantments to be. If the player would want to, the player can swap back to the vanilla enchanting GUI by selecting the "vanilla" button to the left side of the GUI. In Hexxit, the "Not Enough Items" mod can cover this button. To hide the Not Enough Items GUI simply press "O" whilst in your inventory. You can unhide the Not Enough Items GUI by repressing "O" whilst in your inventory. Player XP Level: Your current experience level. Enchanting Cost: '''Tells you how much XP is required for the enchantments you have picked. The maximum amount of XP you can use is 74 levels (70 levels if you leave a space for a door as in the picture below). '''Repairing Cost: '''Tells you how much XP is required to repair your enchanted item. '''Max Enchant Level '''Tells you how effective your current setup is. The Max enchantment Level depends on how many bookcases you have paced around the Enchanting Table. The maximum value you can have for this is 74. The Enchanting Cost cannot exceed the value of the Max Enchant Level. Disenchanting '''You are no longer able to Disenchant items. As items can be enchanted, it can be disenchanted. Disenchanting adds experience back to the player. When disenchanting the enchanting cost turns negative. The less enchanting cost, the more experience gain for the player. Note that you won't get as much expierence from disenchanting as you use when enchanting an item, so choose carefully when enchanting an item. Also items cannot be disenchanted unless they are unused, even if you used your enchanted sword once you cannot disenchant it, unless you repair it first. Removing enchantments does not require any adjacent bookshelves or bookcases even for high level ones. Disenchanting comes in handy when you have many "useles items" that are enchanted, with this aspect of the mod you can put them to use. Maximum Effectiveness To achieve maximum enchant while still being able to access the enchanting table requires 30 bookshelves, as shown in the image to the left. There should be 15 bookshelves on each level, and there should be 3 tiers. If you have set it up correctly, then the Max Enchant Level in the Enchantment Table should be 60. To reach a max enchant of level 64 requires 16 bookshelves on each tier. The obvious downside is that the only way to access the enchanting table with this set up is from above or below. Note: That putting most blocks between the table and the bookshelves will negate the effect of the bookshelves. Enchantments 'Armor' Cold Touch When the player is near water, the water will turn to ice. Vitality *4 Ranks: 5%/10%/15%/20% chance to apply damage to hunger bar instead of life Unbreaking Increases durability Rank 1: Doubles tool durability Rank 2: Triples Rank 3: Quadruples 'Weapons' 'Soul Steal' Not to be confused with Soul Stealer. With Soul Steal, when a mob dies it releases its soul to be used with the Essence Vessel from Harken Scythe mod. *3 Ranks: 33% / 66% / 100% chance upon death to release a soul 'Bloodletting' *3 Ranks: 33% / 66% / 100% chance for an entity to leave blood on the ground to be used with the Essence Vessel from Harken Scythe mod 'Focus' Makes augmented abilities charge faster. *Rank''' 1: 1.5x faster *Rank 2 : 2x faster '''Soul Tether If you die, any items enchanted with soul tether will return to your inventory when you respawn. 'Afterlife' *3 Ranks: 10% /20% / 30% chance the target will drop a mob egg of it's type when killed. This does not work on all mob types in the game, even though some new entities show spawn eggs in the not enough items menu. 'Soul Attuned' When an Amulet or Talisman from Harken Scythe is soul attuned the cost of souls is doubled while the cost of blood is removed for each use. 'Blood Attuned' When an Amulet or Talisman from Harken Scythe is blood attuned the cost of blood is doubled while the cost of blood is increased for each use. 'Ward ' ' '''When blocking with an asgard shield, the player has a chance to gain an extra shield charge. *3 Ranks: 10% /20% / 30% chance on a succesful block to regain an extra shield charge 'Sanguinary' Allows asguard shield to heal the player when activated and hits target. By 1/2/3 hearts. 3 Ranks 'Decapitate' Applicable to axes through the enchantment table, and all other weapons via an enchanted book and anvil *3 Ranks: 33% /66% /100% chane on killing of a mob for it to drop its head. ''Note: To view what an enchantment does hold SHIFT over the enchant. Some Enchantments don't show what it does, because of the Harken Scythe mod. Category:Enchanting Plus Category:Mods